Decay
by KinDin Mai
Summary: A young Naruto embraces the Kyuubi as his sole companion in life. With the fox's guidance watch as Naruto strives to achieve his new dream...  Adventure/No Romance   Smart,strong and cynical Naruto  Rated M for violence.
1. The Streets and Promises Empty

**Disclaimer**: I do not profit from this story in any way. Unless otherwise noted, the characters and concepts used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The series of events portrayed in this story are the products of my own imagination. Any similarities to other stories and events, fictional or non- fictional, are completely coincidental.

**Author's Notes**:

This is a dark/smart Naruto fan fic.

Naruto will **not** be paired with **anyone** romantically.

Romance and couple pairings will **not** be the focus of this particular piece of fiction.

This story was rated M( Mature) for depictions of violence and the use obscene language.

This story will cover the time period from Naruto's early childhood to the day of the Genin graduation exam.

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading the above notes and I hope you will enjoy reading my story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

The voice was guttural and dignified. He couldn't help but revere it. The voice had given him so much. It would be a crime not to give it the proper respect.

Before the voice, coherent speech was an impossible feat. His vocabulary consisted of words and phrases(most of which were obscenities) that he heard throughout the village. His communication skills greatly improved when under the instruction of the voice. Now, he could speak in full sentences, read books and scrolls, and write basic kanji.

In addition to language skills, the voice also instructed him on how to survive. The voice led him to allies and dumpsters, where food could be found. He was told when someone was following him and where to hide in the presence of danger. He didn't particularly like eating trash or hiding behind moldy boxes, but the number of his beatings went down and his diet now consisted of something other than air. He had some thing in his stomach and his wounds weren't constantly being reopened. His overall health was improving. He learned that the voice was a good thing.

He also learned the voice was never wrong.

Even when he prayed it would be.

The voice warned him; the reward for his efforts would be abuse and heartbreak.

He told himself things might turn out differently this time. Maybe, the voice could be wrong. Maybe, today, he would find a friend.

Friendship, it seemed, was not in store for him today.

Parents would slap or scream at him before dragging their children away. When he was lucky enough to speak with the other children freely, they harshly declined his requests for friendship. The children were so cruel. They recoiled in disgust; as if his plea for companionship was some kind of poison.

He began to obey the voice more. His obedience had spared him unwanted pain. More importantly, he gained a reason to go on living; a purpose.

Naruto promised to become an invaluable asset to the voice, his only companion.

* * *

><p>Decay: Chapter(1)<p>

**The Streets and Promises; Empty**

_**"Rise young one. It is time for us to head toward our destination." **_

With a slow yawn, the boy grudgingly sat up and turned his tired gaze to the window. His head hit the pillow, after concluding dawn was not coming anytime soon.

"Mm…I wanna sleep some more…"

_**" If you still wish to explore the village more, it is imperative that we leave now."**_

"Huh?"

_**"If you want to enjoy the park, we need to leave right now!"**_

"Oh Yeah! The Park!"

How could he have forgotten about the park. The voice promised him they would go to the park today. With his excitement mounting, the three year old hastily threw on an outfit and dashed out into the night. Naruto loved the night time. It was the only time of day he could walk through the streets without a sense of fear or dread. At night, the voice led him into stores, restaurants, and any other places he wasn't allowed entrance into during the day. With help from the voice, he could safely enter and explore any place without anyone finding out. Although he was always extremely happy just to finally gain entrance into such establishments, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by his solitude. He quickly killed that thought.

He was not alone.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Naruto barely noticed he had arrived at the park.

_**"Play until your heart's content, but at dawn**__**…**__** You and I must have a little chat**__**…**__**"**_

Those words unsettled Naruto quite a bit, but he quickly pushed those feelings aside in favor of enjoying the playground.

* * *

><p>One more. He would go just one more time. Climbing the cool metal ladder, Naruto couldn't help but smile in anticipation. He loved the slide almost as much as he loved the swings. He slid down the slide, letting his smile fade with the night. The sun was slowly making it's way into the sky. He would have to return home soon. The voice had taught him it was not safe for him to be out during the day. The villagers would pelt him with rocks and trash if he was caught walking the streets. Naruto walked to the edge of the park, opting to spend the last few minutes of darkness in the sandbox.<p>

_**"Naruto. It is time for our**__**…**__**chat."**_

Naruto began to sweat and shake in nervousness . This "chat" seemed like it would be discouraging.

_**"This is no need to feel so anxious, I merely want to ask you a few questions."**_

"…"

Naruto still felt nervous. He was always told he was not very smart. He couldn't talk, read, or write until the voice began to teach him. What ever the voice wanted to know he certainly wouldn't have the answers. That made him quite nauseous. The voice was always so helpful to him. It helped him find food, shelter, and guided him away from dangerous situations. The voice was his only true friend. He couldn't bear the thought of being useless to his only friend.

_**"Naruto, are you aware of who I truly am?"**_

Naruto silently panicked. In all the time he had know the voice he had never once learned it's name. He felt like an awful friend. He held his head down in shame. His lips began to quiver indicating tears would soon fall. He was going to hurt his friend's feelings. He was going to lose the only friend he had.

_**"Relax young one. I guess a better question would be do you know what I am?" **_

He didn't know who the voice was. It also seemed he didn't know what the voice was either. He couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his face as he answered.

"N-no…"

_**"Do not cry, Naruto. I do not blame you for not knowing. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox , Kyuubi." **_

Naruto didn't have a great memory. He was three. But he was certain he'd heard that name before. The civilians of Konoha would mention the Kyuubi in their whispered conversations. He never caught any information about who this Kyuubi was, or what he looked like. He now felt extremely anxious and embarrassed. He could have been in the presence of royalty or some one famous and he wasn't the least bit aware.

_**"I think it will benefit us both if we continue this conversation face-to-face."**_

Naruto's world was morphing into darkness; he was losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Too dark. Naruto usually enjoyed the darkness. It reminded him of the night and the adventures he had exploring the empty village. This darkness was suffocating. It was beginning to frighten him. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He was alone in the darkness.<p>

**"Naruto."**

The voice had returned. Kyuubi had returned. He was no longer surrounded by darkness.

He was now waist deep in sewer water.

**"This way Naruto" **

Naruto's heart soared. Turning carefully in the water, Naruto's eyes landed on a huge metal cage. It was the voice; Kyuubi's voice. The voice of his only friend; beckoning him to come closer to the cage. He would finally get to see the one who shielded him from pain and danger; the one who showed him the world and offered him kind words in addition to friendship. Moving as fast as his small body would allow, Naruto reached the cage. Slowly, he moved his head through the bars in hopes of seeing something in the darkness. Squinting his large blue eyes, Naruto finally saw something.

A razor sharp claw was headed straight for his head.

* * *

><p>The last three years had been trying. The village was still in need of extensive repair and his power as Hokage was slowly being chipped away by the village council. To make matters worse, Naruto was beginning to act strangely. His crystal ball showed Naruto wandering the streets at night, breaking into stores and other places with a stealth even his best men could not match, and even more ominous were the conversations the boy appeared to be having with himself. Hiruzen Sarutobi desperately hoped the boy had an imaginary friend. The other explanations were not the least bit pleasant. If no make-believe creature were involved, the boy was either losing his sanity or...<p>

communicating with the Kyuubi.

Naruto's recent and alarming behavior made him realize just how wrong his decisions had been. He needed to help the boy more. The council thought it best the boy live on his own after being kicked out of the orphanage. He had grudgingly agreed after he found a nice apartment in the best part of would live well and he could have someone check on him regularly. However, two days after the agreement, he discovered Naruto living in an abandoned pest infested motel near the edge of the village. The boy had been beaten and thrown out of the apartment complex as soon as he set foot in the building.

Sarutobi felt shame at how blind he was. The villagers hated Naruto. Before his recent change in habit, Naruto was beaten in broad daylight. He had been stabbed, at least twice, and no establishment within a hundred miles would allow the boy entrance inside. He felt incredibly foolish.

He was leaving an abused and lonely child with the most devious and malicious of all demons as his sole companion.

He was failing Naruto. He was failing his protégée. The council be damned. He was the Hokage and he would put forth his best effort to help Naruto. He promised Minato, the boy's father, he would. He had shamefully shied away from that promise. He knew any attempts to aid the boy would be met with resistance.

It would be hard.

He used that fact as an excuse to avoid fulfilling his promise; but no more.

He would keep his promise; he would help Naruto become the hero Minato wanted him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>"Greetings, Kit."<strong>

Naruto was beyond amazed. Behind the cage was an enormous orange fox. One of it's gigantic talons was gently ruffling his hair. This... This huge fox was the Kyuubi.

The voice in his head was a massive monster fox.

_"Wait a minute__…__How did a fox get in my head?" _

**" That is a rather long and boring story, Kit."**

Naruto jumped back and pointed his finger at the cage accusingly.

"H-how did you know… How did you know I was thinking that?"

**"I **_**am**_** inside of your mind so I can hear what you are thinking most of the time. To answer your question in simple terms, some one put me inside of your mind."**

"W-Why would some one put you in here. In this bad place."

Naruto was upset someone had placed his friend in what appeared to be a sewer.

The fox chuckled lightly before answering the small blond.

**"I will answer your question Kit, but first I need you to understand some things about me. Then you can decide how we will proceed in our****…**** Friendship."**

"…O-Okay"

Naruto told himself he would be Kyuubi's friend no matter what was said. He worshiped the fox. He had done for Naruto what no one else ever would.

The monster fox lowered his head and turned to Naruto. His many teeth slowly formed a maniacal grin.

**"I am a demon. The strongest demon on this plane of existence. For survival and for **_**entertainment**_**, I destroy and devour various places and people."**

The fox flashed images of carnage and death in Naruto's mind. Buildings being reduced to vapor, bodies being burned, sliced, and eaten, and people running and begging for their very lives. Each scene was more gruesome than the last.

Naruto was frozen in fear and disbelief.

**"I am despised among your kind. That is why I am now trapped inside of you."**

" In-inside of me?"

**"Yes, to end my destruction the beloved hero of your village sacrificed his life to seal me inside of you at the time of your birth. That is why people shun and despise you. They know I am part of you and seek to destroy me by destroying you. You and I are one."**

Naruto was trying to wrap his head around the Kyuubi's words. The Kyuubi was a demon. The Kyuubi killed humans. So why hadn't the fox tried to kill him? Were they really the same being? That _would _make sense. If he was apart of the Kyuubi, then the Kyuubi attacking him would be foolish. It would be like the fox was attempting to harm himself.

"**I need to know if you will accept me as your ally. I need to make you strong so you can fight against those who wish to cause us pain. Together we can destroy anything that gets in our way. Will you join me,Kit, or will you ignore me and follow the way of the humans in your village?" **

Naruto silently stared into the fox's glowing eyes. His thoughts were spiraling out of control. The villagers described demons as cruel beings that lied and manipulated humans. The villagers had called him a demon. They hated him. They wanted him dead. The harder he tried to show people he was not a lying and conniving monster, the more hatred he received. Now he knew why.

This village had damned him to a life of miserable squalor and solitude the moment he was born.

They abused his starved young body. He remembered being stabbed at least four times in his short life. Each time the"noble citizens of Konoha" left him for dead, the Kyuubi would speak to him. The Kyuubi always healed his wounds and told him when someone was going to hurt him. The Kyuubi helped him, healed him, and only spoke kind words to him.

The Kyuubi was a demon.

He always told himself that demons were bad and no matter what the villagers said, he was not a demon. If Kyuubi was a demon, then what were the villagers? They were not kind like Kyuubi.

They lied to him. They hurt and used him whenever they pleased. The "kind Samaritans of Konoha" were the manipulative liars and Kyuubi was something else; something better.

Kyuubi was a noble demon lord.

So what was he?

Naruto thought he was human. But he could not deny that he was treated like a demon. He was denied human food and shelter like a demon. He was hunted and beaten like a demon. And the strongest of all demons was apart of him. They were apart of the same existence. They were one.

"I… want to join you. If you teach me to be strong… I will hurt anyone who wants to hurt us. "

Naruto silently vowed to serve and protect the fox who provided for him a purpose; a reason to live.

In the darkness of the cage, Naruto could see large sharp teeth forming an enormous grin. Naruto gave an innocent smile back. Suddenly, his small form was engulfed by red energy. The red substance was carefully pulling him into the blackness of the cage. Naruto could feel the energy seeping into his skin. The energy made him feel tired.

With his last ounce of strength, the three year old gazed into Kyuubi's bright red eyes once more before slipping into the world of dreams.


	2. Borderline

**Disclaimer**: I do not profit from this story in any way. Unless otherwise noted, the characters and concepts used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The series of events portrayed in this story are the products of my own imagination. Any similarities to other stories and events, fictional or non- fictional, are completely coincidental.

**Author's Notes**:

This is a dark/smart Naruto fan fic.

Naruto will **not **be paired with **anyone** romantically.

Romance and couple pairings will **not** be the focus of this particular piece of fiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thinking/thoughts(human)- _"I wonder."_

Thinking/thoughts(demon/non-human)-_ **"****I**** wonder.****"**_

Speech(human)- "I wonder."

Speech(demon/non-human)- **"****I**** wonder.****"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading the above notes and I hope you will enjoy reading my story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Decay: Chapter(2)<strong>

**Borderline**

He couldn't help it. It didn't matter how hard he tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere. They kept drifting to the unconscious boy resting in a hospital bed. He gave up trying to accomplish any kind of paper work. He simply couldn't focus on anything other than Naruto. He left his office early and made his way to the village hospital. This was the routine for the past two days.

Naruto had been unconscious for two days.

He hoped the boy would be awake today. If the boy did not awaken soon, Sarutobi was sure he would fall deeper into despair. He cursed himself everyday since the boy was found unconscious in the playground's sandbox. He was watching Naruto through his crystal ball when he suddenly collapsed. In that moment, he was completely horrified. It looked as if the boy fell prey to a silent assassin. He immediately dispatched a team of his most trusted shinobi to retrieve Naruto. He was relieved to find out the boy was only unconscious.

He placed Naruto in the hospital in hopes of discovering what ailed the boy. As Hokage, he did his best to maintain the image of a composed leader, ready to calmly assess and over come any situation. The hospital staff forced him to shed his calm exterior. The hospital staff ignored the poor boy. Had he not returned the next morning, the boy would have gone undiagnosed. Even now he couldn't sincerely claim the boy was properly diagnosed.

After spewing threats in all directions, one of the doctors finally looked in the boy's direction and said his illness stemmed from exhaustion.

The doctor's assessment initially left him feeling completely livid. The man hadn't stepped into the boy's room once. His anger quickly morphed into insecurity and guilt. Now that he was looking at the boy, he couldn't truthfully refute the claim as false. Naruto was malnourished; a skeleton with skin desperately clinging to what little flesh was there.

He _could_ have easily exhausted himself.

Naruto was treated so poorly. He was starved,homeless, and completely alone. That was going to change. He had setup something special for Naruto. He simply couldn't resist telling the boy any longer. Sarutobi gently nudged the boy awake.

He had a feverish desire to tell Naruto his life was about to change for the better.

* * *

><p>He couldn't recall a single moment in his life when he was this content. He couldn't honestly say there were many times in his life when something wasn't wrong. There was always something wrong. He was at the wrong place, which usually resulted in a kick to his ribs from an angry store clerk. Or he was out at the wrong time;if he went out during the daytime he would be hit with rocks and rotten produce. It seemed even when he was alone in his room after night fall something was wrong. His door would be kicked in or his small bed would be torn apart. Naruto tried not to think of those cruel pranks. They only happened once a year during early October.<p>

He didn't want to think of the past.

He was too warm and secure to think of his cold and bitter past. One of the Kyuubi's many tails was wrapped securely around him. He was undeniably comfortable. He didn't want the warmth and comfort to fade. He fought valiantly to remain unconscious. It was becoming difficult to do so; there was a voice calling out to him.

"**Kit."**

"...Hmm...Kyu?"

Naruto felt incredibly strange. He could tell he wasn't fully awake. He was still in this "sewer world."

"**This _sewer__ world_ is _your_ mindscape."**

His mindscape would have to be remodeled. He couldn't allow his friend, the noblest of all demon lords, to dwell in a dank sewer. It would take some intense meditation sessions and a few alterations to his mental processes but he could easily...

He could easily do...all of that.

Naruto was floored. How did he know he could do that? How did he know about mindscapes, meditation, and the general principles of applied psychology used by shinobi? The last time he checked he was three and the knowledge he held was limited to the bare essentials. He knew the words Kyuubi taught him, a few obscenities, and what was okay to eat out of dumpster.

Now, it seemed he knew a lot more.

"**Listen closely Kit, we don't have much time."**

Naruto curiously looked up at the fox. What did he mean they didn't have much time?

"**I mean you will become fully conscious soon and we have much to discuss before then."**

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"**First, it is exceedingly important that you only speak to me through your thoughts. Even when you think you are alone you must do this."**

Slowly, Naruto nodded. He didn't fully understand why he couldn't talk out loud when he was alone, but if the fox gave him a rule he knew it had a role in their survival.

"**If the people of this village find out I am indeed helping you, they will do everything in their power to suppress me." **

Naruto's face contorted in anger. He would never let that happen!

"**Calm yourself Kit. If you obey me, that will not happen."**

Breathing deeply, Naruto allowed himself to relax and focus on the Kyuubi's words.

"**You have been unconscious for two days in the outside world."**

Two days. He _did_ feel well rested...but two whole days...

"**The reason for your prolonged slumber is me. I have... improved your physical body and given you a few gifts. One of which is a portion of my knowledge."**

Naruto instantly channeled all of his focus on his mind. He ran through all of his memories. All of them made so much more sense now that he knew what certain things were. He now knew Konoha was a shinobi village. He knew shinobi terminology; all of the various ranks and weapons. The fox gave him information about searching, scouting, stealing, and... cooking?

"**I plan to teach you how to steal and hunt your own food. However , that kind of training will come much later. Until then, I've made it so your digestive system is capable of extracting the maximum amount of nutrients from whatever you eat."**

Naruto was bouncing from foot to foot. He could eat anything! He would get energy from eating paper and plastic and everything else he could dig out of a dumpster!

"**I didn't give you that ability so you could be a human garbage disposal!"**

Naruto twiddled his thumbs in guilt. He hadn't meant to upset the fox.

" **I gave you this ability so you could eat something, until I am ready to teach you to hunt properly."**

Naruto gave a weak nod. Although upset by the verbal reprimandation,Naruto couldn't help but feel excited about his newly acquired skill.

" **As I previously stated, I won't be teaching you to hunt for quite some time. We must focus on improving your stealth and mental capabilities first. I have given you an invaluable gift that will benefit you during your upcoming training, perfect memory."**

Naruto's eyes were steadily widening. This ability sounded like it would put whatever else the Kyuubi had in store for him to shame.

" **You need only see or hear something once to remember it. But make no mistake; this gift is strictly an enhancement of your ability to store and retrieve information. You will not gain instant understanding or the ability to execute whatever techniques you read about. It is up to you to understand and apply the knowledge you retain." **

Naruto didn't fight the urge now. He leapt forward and buried his body into the fox's fur. He couldn't stop hugging the fox's huge foot in appreciation. His gifts were so incredibly amazing.

"**Yes, yes. I get it. You are thankful. While I don't mind your... contact, I must remind you that time is of the essence."**

Naruto grudgingly let go and returned his attention to the fox's words.

" **It is time for you to awaken, Kit. I must warn you, upon retuning you may feel strange. Your body still needs time to adjust to the changes I've made."**

Naruto couldn't help but feel distressed when the sewer world and Kyuubi began to fade out of existence.

"**Remember all that I have said and be sure to keep this conversation our secret."**

* * *

><p>The fox wasn't joking when he said his body would need time to adjust.<p>

His stomach felt extremely tight. The slightest movement of his abdomen made him cringe. This didn't feel strange. It felt painful. Naruto didn't dwell on that fact for long. The trade off was well worth the pain. Thinking of his new abilities, Naruto's mood improved. His good mood was not to last though.

_He_ was there.

"Naruto, it is good to finally see you awake. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake at all!" The man exclaimed happily.

Naruto didn't like this man. The Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Kyuubi despised him. Naruto initially gave him the benefit of the doubt. The man had promised him a loving family, food, and shelter. The man was a chronic liar. He simply dropped him in, what he now knew was, an orphanage.

Loving family his ass.

The caretakers at his orphanage were contemptuous assholes. They didn't love him. They hated him like all the rest. Any food they gave him was covered in mold or insect larva. The only shelter he gained was a cramped closet full of cleaning supplies. Finally fed up with his treatment, he left the overcrowded hovel called the orphanage. Kyuubi led him to an abandoned building that was bigger and safer than any orphanage this _Hokage_ would throw him in.

With his newly acquired knowledge , he concluded this Hokage person was the ruler of the malicious villagers. Before the Kyuubi, Naruto believed the man might have been the only person on the planet that acknowledged his existence.

Things were different now.

Naruto understood things now.

This man was powerful; in combat and in politics. He could have helped or killed Naruto if he truly desired to do so. He did neither. Naruto couldn't discern what his true motives were, but he decided whatever they were, they didn't matter. This man was not to be trusted.

He wouldn't go out of his way to make an enemy out the man(yet), but he would proceed with caution. This man was a potential threat to him; to Kyuubi.

He was a threat to his existence.

"You suddenly collapsed while you were playing in the park. You've been asleep for two days"

Naruto looked at the man with hard eyes. Naruto's analytical mind was slowly giving him an image of what the man's words truly meant.

How had this man know he was actually playing in the park _before_ "collapsing"?

Naruto was playing in the park early in the morning, around three-thirty in the morning. Kyuubi assured him he was not followed. If he _suddenly_ collapsed no one would have found him until hours later. That meant no one would have know what he was doing before he was found. Naruto could have been dumped at the park or something else. Somehow this man knew he was at the park playing and _saw_ him collapse.

This man had a way of observing his every move.

"_You were right to warn me of speaking to you in public." _

"_**Hmph. See Kit. All I say and do is for our protection."**_

The third was becoming anxious. Naruto had not responded to his presence like normal. Although the boy could barely speak, he would always express his joy and excitement through bizarre gestures and noises.

Naruto was giving him an empty gaze.

Perhaps the boy was just tired. Yes, that was reasonable. The boy was unconscious for two days and needed more time to fully recover.

" The doctors said you must have exhausted yourself. I certainly hope you are feeling better."

Naruto was going to respond when the fox chimed in.

"_**This man is suspicious of you. If you continue to act out of character you will further arouse his suspicion."**_

Naruto gave a low grunt in frustration. He would have to act like himself before he met the Kyuubi. It had been roughly seven months since then. He learned at an astounding pace under the Kyuubi's guidance. All of his speech and grammar skills would have to be shoved aside if he wanted to avoid separation from the Kyuubi. He couldn't down play his skills too much though. If this man was truly watching him, he would know about his conversations with Kyuubi. Conversations in which he could speak full sentences.

"I feel... not bad. Can I not...live...no...not stay here?"

Naruto cringed at the thought of how poorly he spoke before meeting Kyuubi.

Sarutobi felt a pang of shame erupt from within. He was reminded of the boy's education. He placed Naruto in classes but the teachers refused to teach him anything meaningful. The few that did teach Naruto did so because they wanted him to understand the verbal taunts and jeers that were thrown his way. They simply wanted the boy to feel and understand the pain words could bring.

He would get Naruto the help he so desperately needed. He promised himself he would.

"Yes, Naruto, you may...go. Before you do, I want to tell you that I've found you a tutor."

Naruto tuned his gaze to the old man. Tutor? He'd had one before. They were in the same category as his caretakers. Complete assholes. They wouldn't teach him anything worth knowing. This _tutor_ was going to ruin his plans.

He wanted to return to his home and begin the stealth training the Kyuubi spoke of.

He couldn't refuse the offer though. He didn't need the man following his every move any more than he already was.

"O-Okay..."

"Excellent!"

The third walked him to the door. He wanted to get out of the hospital. He wanted to get away from this man.

"He teaches at the ninja academy and has agreed to oversee your basic studies. Language, mathematics, and some of the basic history of Konoha."

Naruto was slightly intrigued. He didn't know much of anything about the village. He only knew the villagers were assholes and that Konoha was a ninja village. He hadn't bothered to learn more than that. It wasn't essential to his survival at the time. Now that he was free from the hospital he was free to learn more about the world with Kyuubi as his guide.

Then he remembered the tutor.

He was expected to be with this tutor everyday. Skipping out on his lessons would arouse suspicion. This tutor would be an asshole, which meant he wouldn't be taught anything, and he couldn't explore and gather information with Kyuubi if he was stuck in a classroom all day.

"_**We will make good use of the situation Kit. I will train you in stealth each day. Then I will teach you a jutsu that will allow you to leave your lessons unnoticed."**_

"Rest well my boy. I will send someone to escort you to your lessons tomorrow. Perhaps if you study hard enough you can begin shinobi training early."

The old man put his pipe to his mouth and smiled.

"Perhaps one day you will become a proud ninja of Konoha."

Even though the Kyuubi told him not to act out of character, Naruto didn't return the smile.

* * *

><p>AN: It's not Iruka. The tutor will be a different academy teacher or an original character.

A special note about OCs, if they are introduced they will have an extremely small or short-lived role in the story. They will be necessary characters; like doctors, nurses, proctors, teachers, and the like. They won't have any kind of romantic role in the story. Their roles are strictly occupational(the doctor is a doctor, the bully is a bully, and etc.).


	3. Spies and Independence

**Disclaimer**: I do not profit from this story in any way. Unless otherwise noted, the characters and concepts used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The series of events portrayed in this story are the products of my own imagination. Any similarities to other stories and events, fictional or non- fictional, are completely coincidental.

**Author's Notes**:

This is a dark/smart Naruto fan fic.

Naruto will **not **be paired with **anyone** romantically.

Romance and couple pairings will **not** be the focus of this particular piece of fiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thinking/thoughts(human)- _"I wonder." _

Thinking/thoughts(demon/non-human)- _**"I wonder"**_

Speech(human)- "I wonder."

Speech(demon/non-human)- **"I wonder."**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Please read the notes at the end before asking questions about the information found in this chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading the above notes and I hope you will enjoy reading my story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Decay: Chapter(3)<strong>

**Spies and Independence**

He had a system in place. It took a while to work out some the major flaws, but he was confident the system worked at maximum efficiency now. His system made profiling people easy. He was by no means an expert; but his assumptions were correct almost ninety percent of the time. Developing his analytical skills was vital for his survival. It was extremely important that he know who was tolerable and who was an insufferable asshole.

To be honest, Naruto thought everyone was annoying. Everyone irritated him to some extent. People singled him out for ridicule when he just wanted to be left alone. The only exception was when he desperately wanted attention. They just ignored him then. No matter what people did or didn't do, they would always be annoying.

People were annoying pests.

Yes, that was good. He was a young fox burdened by parasitic insects. He wasn't strong enough to rid himself of the pests for good. At least not yet...

So caught up in his clever musings, Naruto failed to notice his escort had stopped walking. After clumsily bumping into the man's leg, Naruto got up and took in his surroundings. The ninja academy was huge. It was a large tower-like structure with several training grounds and a yard for recreation.

"We have reached your destination. I have completed my escort assignment. Farewell."

In a puff of smoke the man disappeared.

That guy was definitely on the insufferable asshole side of his scale.

The masked ANBU officer was suppose to escort him to his class. He had no clue as to who his tutor was or which class room he was suppose to be in. That masked moron just left him standing in the school yard. To make matters worse it was still early in the morning, around six or so. He now had to wait outside of an empty school for an undetermined amount of time.

"_Splendid..." _

"_**At attention,Kit. This is an excellent opportunity to begin your training."**_

Naruto flashed a determined smile. He was ready to become stronger.

"_**This is a perfect opportunity to measure your current level of stealth. The teachers and students will be arriving soon. I want you to hide and gather information."**_

Naruto raised his brow in confusion. Information?What kind of S-ranked secrets could an academy student know?

"_**Not that kind of information, Kit. I want you to observe and evaluate your...peers. By studying their movements and mannerisms you should be able to determine what type of combat they are suited for and what type of family they are from." **_

His interest in stealth training was steadily waning. Why would he want to know about other people's lives and habits.

People were bothersome pests.

"_**Wrong Kit. People are prey and if you want to become an effective predator you must observe your prey."**_

Naruto tilted his head to the side. The fox had a point. He certainly wouldn't become a strong predator by crushing mere insects. He had to stalk and hunt strong prey to become a fierce predator. He couldn't be a flea ridden fox because he would never rise to glory by killing off insects. No, he was more like a baby crocodile. Sure, he was insignificant now; but he would soon be the deadliest being on the riverbank.

"_**You can discover which range and type of combat a person uses if you asses them well enough. Make sure you focus an equal amount of attention on names and social background information."**_

Naruto, although excited with renewed vigor, still questioned the need for social information. As a predator and demon in training, he would kill indiscriminately. He no longer cared if a person was a _blameless civilian_ or a _misguided shinobi_. He would destroy anyone who got in his way.

"_**While I certainly admire your dedication to our cause, I must remind you that you are not yet a demon. You are still in the fledgling stages of your development. You are not prepared to deal with the political, and possibly physical, backlash that comes with assaulting a clan heir."**_

Pushing his bottom lip out in a defiant pout, Naruto tried to accept the Kyuubi's words. He didn't like the idea of exempting anyone from his unspoken existence. He wanted to crush whoever he pleased.

"_**At ease Kit. These stipulations are temporary. No one will escape your ire if you do not wish it. You just have to focus your attention on becoming stronger right now. Vengeance and slaughter will come later."**_

With a stubborn sigh, Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"_**You have your assignment see that it is accomplished. I will return later to measure your progress."**_

"Eh! Where are you going? Aren't you going to oversee my training?"

"_**No Kit, I am going to sleep. This is a test of your skill not mine. You must learn to act without my constant guidance."**_

Naruto fidgeted nervously. He didn't like the thought of Kyuubi not being with him; even if he fox was merely sleeping.

"_**I will still be here Kit. If you are in danger I will aide you. However, it should not come to that. If you carry out your task effectively you should not be found. So Kit, if you are discovered by a student consider the mission failed."**_

Naruto slowly inhaled as he puffed out his chest. He would do this. He would not fail!

"_**Farewell for now Kit." **_

With a look of fierce determination, Naruto began to look around the academy grounds thoughtfully. Where was the best place to hide and gather information? Perhaps he could hide in plain sight. No, that wouldn't work.

That never worked.

He was Naruto. He would draw negative attention to himself wherever he went. He was too young to blend in anyway. The Academy students were age six or older. Although his birthday was fast approaching, he was still three. If he tried to pose as a student he would have to behave like some sort of prodigy. So hiding in plain sight was out of the question. He had to hide. His hiding spot had to be hard to spot but it also needed to allow him to see all that was going on. He needed cover and a good vantage point.

"_I should probably hide someplace high."_

Naruto looked around; hastily assessing which spots met his standards.

"_There!"_

On the other side of the academy near some fencing, was a tree. It had dark and thick foliage,perfect for concealing his brightly colored hair. The branches were large enough to support his small body and it was tall enough to provide him with a decent view of the school yard. Brimming with pride, Naruto happily bounded up the tree. After shifting around, he found a comfortable position to sit in. Just as he settled into position, a person appeared in the school yard.

It was an instructor, or so Naruto assumed. The man was...heavy...for a chuunin. Naruto always thought a slim figure came with the duties of being a ninja. The way this man was built disproved that theory. The fat on his face seemed to droop and his nose was large and bulbous. Slowly, the man produced a set of keys which he used to unlock the academy doors. Naruto quickly got to work profiling him.

The man was...large. Although weight wasn't a definite indicator of speed or skill, Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe the man was a master of hand to hand combat or ninja techniques. His general movements were slow and clumsy. He learned that much from watching the man's multiple attempts at unlocking the academy doors with the _wrong key_.

His knowledge of ninja and ninjutsu was limited, but he knew hand seals required speed and precision. There was no room for error. With those thoughts in mind, Naruto came to a conclusion.

This man, whoever he was, was most likely a genjutsu specialist. He wasn't a master. Probably just above average. His appearance and movements suggested he was comfortable. Comfortable with his relatively low risk job;comfortable with his mediocre skill level and rank. This man was not overly ambitious. He wouldn't go out of his way to do anything if he didn't have to. He was lazy.

"_If I were to cause some sort of conflict, he would most likely ignore me instead of punishing me. He is the type of person that tries to avoid difficult situations."_

He was a minor threat at best.

Naruto returned his focus to the outside world. More instructors were arriving.

* * *

><p>As the academy teachers arrived one by one, Naruto went about profiling them. He identified a few of the instructors as potential pests. One of which was the portly chuunin from earlier. He learned from conversations that he was named Daikoku Funeno. The man <em>was<em> just an average genjutsu instructor;but he was also one of three leaders on the educator's council. The two remaining leaders consisted of a kunoichi instructor, Suzume, and a general studies instructor, Umino Iruka.

Naruto couldn't resist the urge to scowl. The people that were the most deserving of his ill intent were off limits. They were "political" leaders.

The people that dictated how one became a competent soldier were merely low level grunts that despised combat. He would recognize, that for the moment, they were stronger than him; but he would also limit the amount of respect he held for them. They were annoying cowards in Naruto's mind. They either wanted to boast the title of shinobi without the risk of death or they settled for a meager job instead of working hard and rising through the ranks . They were ordinary pacifists. The whole idea was laughable.

Peace-loving pacifists were instructing students on how to become merciless tools of war.

Naruto abandoned his clever musings in favor of observing the arriving students. He tried to focus on gathering important information. It was extremely difficult. The things the students were talking were completely asinine. One kid got chewed out by his parents; something about a failing grade in basic math. Another forgot to do his homework and proceeded to run around the school yard begging for the answers.

Their worries were so trivial.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation. He felt hot. His hands were sweating and he could feel a raw scream forming in his throat. He was getting angrier with each scenario the students described.

"_The bastards...they think their ridiculous day to day lives are hard. They think they know what it means to suffer... to be in true pain."_

Naruto dug his nails into the tree bark in hopes of reigning in his incorrigible anger. How many times had he wished for a family to care for him? How many times had he wished for the opportunity to learn and play with others? These little shits were complaining. Complaining about how their parents were looking out for their best interests; ensuring their health and safety. They were bitching about going to school everyday; learning about the world; meeting and making friends.

His nails were bleeding. He dug his nails hard into the wood, cutting them. Naruto paused to look at his bleeding hands.

This was stupid.

He shouldn't feel anger. He shouldn't feel envy. Their lives were nothing. When he became strong he would prove that to them. He would show them that their pointless little lives could be snuffed out on a whim.

On his whim.

With a calm mind, Naruto returned his focus to the task at hand. He focused on their movements and appearance. Evaluating their skills and lineage was his sole priority.

Frail bodies, ironed clothes, and bags full of games and other items of no real use to a shinobi; these were spoiled civilian children. They were normal village kids that dreamed of playing ninja for real. He stopped studying them in favor of searching for the shinobi clan heirs.

Naruto was having trouble spotting clan heirs of any kind.

All of the kids were plain. They didn't have the tell-tale signs of potentially inheriting clan techniques or a reputable family business. It seemed this generation of students had no noteworthy members.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh, the students were leaving the yard.

"_Classes must be starting."_

This felt like an enormous waste of time. He sat in a tree for nearly two hours and the only thing he really learned was that Konoha was pretty much doomed to a slow demise. If these...civilians... were the best potential candidates for soldiers then Konoha would stand no chance against an army of true, merciless shinobi.

* * *

><p>Naruto moved about lazily, preparing to abandon his post, when a gleam caught his attention.<p>

"_So this is my tutor...He's...skilled. I can't say I've been aware of how long he's been there...This is bad..."_

"Why hello there!"

The man emerged from his hiding spot and moved to stand under the branch Naruto was sitting on.

Naruto glanced down and narrowed his eyes in frustration. The man beneath him had revealed his hiding spot. The students and instructors in the yard looked at him with revulsion and shock.

They had no clue he was there.

Naruto, although silently fuming over his recent exposure, smiled at the thought of his rising skill.

"You must be Naruto. I must commend you on your ability to conceal yourself. If I had not been looking for you, I would not have found you."

He raised his brow in suspicion. Naruto had not seen this man with the other instructors. That was his first clue as to who this man was. He wasn't a normal teacher; which meant he was special in some way. It also meant Naruto needed to be on guard. He was certain everything this man observed about him would be reported directly to the Hokage. He was already in trouble. He didn't know how long this bastard had been watching him.

"Why don't you come down here so we can introduce ourselves properly?"

Naruto placed a mask of calm indifference on his face as he gingerly climbed down the tree. He was already on high alert, but something about this man caused his instincts to flare up in warning. This man was being quite civil and yet it seemed so...unnatural. He could sense no real animosity in this man's words. That did little to calm his churning gut. His body was telling him something was amiss. Usually in situations like this, Naruto would look at the person's eyes. The eyes never lied to him about a person's true intentions.

He couldn't see this man's eyes.

"I am the elite special jounin, Ebisu. Lord Hokage requested I see to your education personally. Although I usually teach the elite, I made an exception for you."

Ebisu was arrogant. Naruto promised arrogant pricks would be at the forefront of his list of people he wanted to eliminate. He simply would not tolerate people who thought they were better than him; better than Kyuubi.

"Well. How generous of you."

It was clear Ebisu had not expected his sarcasm. The man was pouting while he shifted his shades about.

"Yes. Well...Let us adjourn to the classroom to begin your lessons."

This was all such a pain in he ass. He wanted to train with the fox not endure these remedial lessons every day. It would be hard to skip out on lessons. Ebisu had proven he was more than capable of tracking Naruto. If he did somehow manage to escape class, Ebisu was sure to find him.

With a sigh, Naruto followed Ebisu into the academy. The fox promised to teach him a way to leave class undetected. Until then he was stuck in school with his tutor. This was all so pointless. He already knew how to read and write and with Kyuubi's gift he would learn quicker on his own. These tutoring sessions wouldn't be challenging at all. No, that wasn't true. He would make them challenging...in his own special way.

He would pour every ounce of his cunning and creativity into escaping the academy,

without the fox's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: No Original Characters have been used! All the characters mentioned in this chapter are actual Naruto characters!

Some clarification and explanation for those that want it:

Daikoku Funeno 

I made most of his stats and information up. I did base the information on what I could gather from the series. Daikoku was the one who spoke to Sasuke and his father on the day of Sasuke's entrance to the academy. He talks about Itachi's progress in the academy so I chose to make him a genjutsu specialist. The implications of that conversation makes it seem plausible to me. I also based Naruto's assessment of him on his words in the shippuden series(Rookie Instructor Iruka- Iruka's Ordeal).

Suzume

She is the kunoichi instructor that appears in the flashbacks of the chuunin exam battle between Ino and Sakura and in the episodes mentioned above.

The information about the educator's council is original.

**Special Note:**

This is _my_ fan fiction. _I will_ make things up to suite the needs of _my_ story. So if things are not consistent with the anime or the manga it is because this is _**FAN**_ _FICTION_.

However, I don't plan to take things to the extreme. The only character that will be out of character is Naruto. The story is told from his perspective. So if another character's actions or words seem unlike them it is because that is how Naruto is interpreting them. In this story Naruto is not naïve and trusting. He is somewhat paranoid so his perceptions of people will be negative.

Also, I do not plan to make Naruto's childhood identical to Gaara's. The chapters so far have been dedicated to establishing Naruto's changing personality. He is no longer loud and oblivious. He is becoming more reserved, spiteful, and judgmental (Which _is_ out of his anime/manga character).


	4. Theft with Lectures

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this story in any way. Unless otherwise noted, the characters and concepts used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The series of events portrayed in this story are the products of my own imagination. Any similarities to other stories and events, fictional or non- fictional, are completely coincidental.

**Author's Notes:**

This is a dark/smart Naruto fan fic.

Naruto will **not** be paired with **anyone** romantically.

Romance and couple pairings will **not** be the focus of this particular piece of fiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thinking/thoughts(human)- _"I wonder." _

Thinking/thoughts(demon/non-human)- _**"I wonder"**_

Speech(human)- "I wonder."

Speech(demon/non-human)- **"I wonder."**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Please read the notes at the end before asking questions about the information found in this chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading the above notes and I hope you will enjoy reading my story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Decay: Chapter(4)<strong>

**Theft with Lectures**

Naruto couldn't stop the small smile forming on his otherwise neutral face. At first he was grinding his teeth together in frustration. Escaping the elite jounin, Ebisu, seemed like an impossible feat. He, however, would not only escape from the jounin, he would also improve his skills; and if all went according to plan he would also be rid of a few minor...pests.

"When adding integers with the same sign, like negative ten minus five for example, keep the negative sign and add the absolute value of both numbers."

Ebisu lectured him like this the entire morning. The man initially took things slow. Extremely slow. The bastard was patronizing him. He wouldn't stand for that. After ushering some disparaging remarks about his teaching, Ebisu set out to prove just how competent a teacher he was. His tutor sped things up, hoping to challenge Naruto.

With Kyuubi's gift, he quickly absorbed the principles and equations presented to him. With all the lecture information ingrained in his memory, application was made rather easy. He never had to re-read or search for examples. All of that information was already in his memory. He could quickly finish the fill in the blank and multiple choice worksheets Ebisu gave him. They were flying through every lesson. Naruto had completed two workbooks already, including the principles of basic math. They were now working on simple algebra.

"So Naruto...tell me the answer, negative ten minus five."

Naruto was beginning to regret goading his tutor. His almost instant grasp of the course material was sure to arouse suspicion; or maybe not. If the Hokage found out, he might just assume Naruto was always...gifted... and simply lacked the proper instruction. Even if his abnormal intelligence went unnoticed, Naruto still had regrets.

Ebisu seemed more enthusiastic now.

Instead of lecturing and giving him worksheets to finish in silence, he was now trying to engage him. The unnecessary conversation annoyed him. He liked the previous system. It kept the level of bullshit to a minimum. The constant questioning not only slowed the pace of his lessons, it also grated on his nerves. He proved he was capable. Why ask him questions he knew the answers to?

"Negative fifteen..."

"Excellent. I can see my instruction is actually getting through to you."

Each time he answered correctly, which was every time, Ebisu would praise him. Although there was always a hint of egotism accompanying each compliment, Ebisu _was_ commending him. Although he wouldn't show it, this angered him greatly.

He was being toyed with.

Ebisu was overly zealous in handing out his compliments. Even if he couldn't detect the deception in his tutor's words, he knew this was just a game. That man...the Hokage probably ordered Ebisu to _encourage_ him. If he never met the fox he would be soaking up any kind of praise he could gain. The situation was not so. He didn't need nor want praise from potential prey. It was degrading in his eyes;commending the accomplishment of the simplest tasks as if he was a needy child.

He was not to be treated as a child.

"You've made excellent progress Naruto. Since you've managed to complete most of the workbooks so quickly, i'll have to devise a new plan of study for you."

Naruto hardly cared. With Kyuubi's gift, he could memorize every book in the Konoha library within a few months. Whatever he learned in this classroom would be a mere footnote when compared to the vast amount of knowledge he would attain once free.

"I have other matters to attend to for now so you may leave for lunch early. Consider it a reward for surpassing my original expectations. Just make sure you return to class on time."

His tutor turned to sprint out of an open window, leaving Naruto alone in the classroom. A devilish grin made it's way onto Naruto's face.

"_This is perfect! I can start right now!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto roamed the empty school yard. The other students weren't out for lunch yet.<p>

"_Good."_

He would have plenty of time to set everything up. Naruto went about gathering rocks of all different shapes and sizes. Using some wire he _acquired_ from a supply closet, he began hanging the rocks from trees. He went all across the yard, ensuring each tree had at least one large rock dangling from a few strong branches.

It was a bit tiresome.

He had to hang the largest rocks with four or five wires. In addition, he had to make sure the branches were strong enough to support the larger rocks. It simply wouldn't do to have the rocks falling ahead of schedule. Naruto looked at the final tree. He had a few grapefruit sized rocks held up by a few branches. There was one rock, roughly the size of a bowling ball, suspended from several wires that led to several different branches. When he finished, he had at least seven trees set up that way. Naruto then set out to tie each wire to the main tree. He made sure to conceal the invisible wires within the thick foliage of the trees.

After completing his task, Naruto stepped back to observe his work. Everything was perfect. The wires and rocks couldn't be seen. With everything in place, Naruto climbed his tree. At least sixty different wires all converged on a single branch. The branch Naruto was currently sitting on.

Soon, students began to pour into the school yard; books and lunches in hand. Naruto glanced around the yard quickly. To be a successful predator, he had to choose the right prey. He spotted several groups positioned beneath his traps. He would wait for the perfect alignment. He would be patient.

Good predators were always patient.

As he waited, Naruto couldn't keep himself from praising the Kyuubi. The fox was right to have him observe his surroundings. Thanks to his stake out earlier that morning , he knew where the popular spots in the yard were. It seemed shade was a huge plus when choosing territory. Naruto returned to his searching. He had to be vigilant if he wanted to spot the best target.

"_Them! They're perfect. They're all in perfect positions too! This is just too good."_

A group of five boys were sitting beneath a tree. They were happily discussing their classes and other inane shit. Naruto wasn't concerned with them. He was focused on what was next to them.

It was time.

With an inaudible snap, Naruto cut the wires leading to that particular tree.

The rocks hit their targets perfectly. One of the boys was struck quite hard, if the deep gash and blood was anything to go by. The other boys were frantic. They were running about screaming and crying. Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

It was all so funny.

After setting off the rest of his traps, Naruto fled the scene with his prizes in hand.

He took refuge in another tree on the empty side of the academy. Naruto felt a little greedy. As he struggled to get his prizes up the tree, he couldn't help but think he took too much.

"_Pft... What am I thinking. I deserve a little variety."_

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto dug into the stolen lunches. As he ate, Naruto felt overwhelmed with glee. His plan was on the right track and he was eating real food. He initially planned to fully exploit the Kyuubi's gift and eat garbage. He scrapped that idea the moment he heard some little shit complaining about the lunch his parents packed. These little brats didn't deserve good food.

He, however, did.

The mighty fox demnaded the best, so he, as the Kyuubi incarnate would too.

He decided to do this everyday until his plan was completed in full. In two months he would be fully prepared to make his escape. By stalking and stealing from his _peers_, he would improve his senses and skills. He would also steal the supplies needed to repair his home and build a series of small hideouts. After all, escaping the academy would be pointless if he had no where to go once free. He would tell the fox his plan later in the day. If all went well, he would be training with the fox full time very soon.

With a sigh of contentment, Naruto rubbed his full stomach. He'd eaten four lunches and contemplated eating a fifth. Gazing at the shining sun, he decided against it. It was time to return to class. He carefully made his way down the tree. The time for class was fast approaching and he was now stuck with a vexing problem.

How would he dispose of the remaining evidence?

He couldn't just leave the lunch boxes there. They had his finger prints all over them. No one would be able to trace the rocks and wire back to him. He could always claim the scents and fibers found were from his morning stakeout. The lunches,however, could not be dismissed as evidence like his lingering smell. No one could prove he did anything and he wanted to keep it that way.

"_Heh...looks like i'll get to test the fox's gift after all..."_

With a mischievous smile, Naruto began shattering the the plastic containers. When they were broken into small pieces, Naruto began disposing of the them. He swallowed the bits of plastic one-by-one until nothing was left. Naruto scowled as he shifted his tongue around. Although the Kyuubi's gift ensured he could digest anything, it didn't ensure the plastic wouldn't cut the inside of his mouth. Naruto dismissed the pain. The cuts were already healing and it was time to get back to class.

* * *

><p>He had been delighted. Ebisu arrived in his office bearing the news of Naruto's progress so far. He was a bit disturbed when he learned Naruto was meticulously watching the students and teachers that morning. He rid himself of his unsettling thoughts to embrace his newly forming pride. It seemed Naruto had the potential to become a genius. Ebisu produced the workbooks Naruto completed.<p>

"His skill is rather impressive. I never imagined someone with his...background... to be on such a level."

Sarutobi flipped through the pages carefully. Every answer matched the answer key perfectly. It was amazing. In addition to the correct answers, the hand writing itself was superb. It was so neat and controlled. It looked as if the words were printed by a machine. Every answer fit each blank and bubble perfectly. The large and jumbled letters that usually signified a child's hand writing was no where to be found. In all his years as Hokage, Sarutobi had only seen such fine calligraphy from nobles and dignitaries.

"We flew through the grammar and elements of writing workbook within the first two hours. He finished the basic math work book so we've moved on to algebra. At this rate he may finish the entire set of workbooks by the end of next week."

Sarutobi looked the books over once more.

"This is...indeed impressive. I never expected the boy to hold such promise."

He couldn't be entirely happy about Naruto's rapid progression. The boy could barely write a month ago. Now it seemed he could write a simple short story; and with expert calligraphy too! Only after his two day slumber did Naruto show such a level of skill. He didn't want to automatically blame the fox. After all, Naruto also didn't have a tutor before his two day reprieve. There was a good chance the boy simply lacked the proper guidance before his intervention.

He decided to find out for himself.

He would observe Naruto. If Ebisu was correct, Naruto would be enjoying his lunch right now. Upon gazing into his crystal ball, Sarutobi spotted Naruto sitting silently in a tree. Naruto was watching his fellow students preparing for lunch. He was curious. What was Naruto doing? Sitting in a tree watching people was not how one usually enjoyed their lunch. His curious gaze morphed into wide eyed terror.

He had not been prepared for what he just saw.

Naruto cut some sort of wire, releasing a barrage of rocks upon a group of unsuspecting students. The results were instantaneous. A rock the size of a large fruit struck one boy in the face, successfully cutting his cheek open. The devastation from the largest rock was even more horrifying. It smashed into another boy's skull, leaving a huge gash on the boy's forehead. It seemed he was rendered unconscious by the heavy blow. While the other boys were frantically trying to get a grip on the situation, Naruto managed to sneak in and swipe their lunches. Naruto, the sweet, frail blonde Naruto, injured and stole from his fellow students. He could not be anymore horrified.

That proved to be a lie.

When Naruto set off his remaining traps to ensure himself a smooth get away, his horror increased. Trees all throughout the school yard unleashed rocks of all different sizes. One young girl received a devastating blow to the back of her head. Another child, who made the foolish mistake of looking upward, got a swollen eye. Cries of pain came from every direction, implying the damage was consistent throughout the entire yard.

He could barely grasp what he just witnessed.

"_Naruto ...what has happened to you?"_

Recovering from his silent stupor, Sarutobi stood and adjusted his hat. This was something he had to do himself. He could no longer leave things to chance.

With Ebisu in tow, Sarutobi set out to confront his suspicions.

* * *

><p>He'd be lying if he said he was surprised. This just confirmed once again that he was under constant surveillance. He didn't care. He was practically invulnerable; or at least he would be very soon. This man couldn't take his punishments too far. Naruto had merely behaved like a maladjusted child. Locking him away or physically restraining him would be an extreme and highly inappropriate punishment for a <em>normal<em> boy that was merely misbehaving.

That would be this man's undoing.

This man couldn't take the required measures to thwart him without revealing _the secret_. The Hokage couldn't restrain or kill him. Whatever this fool decided to dish out as punishment could be dealt with.

"G-Greetings Naruto. I discussed your progress with Lord Hokage."

_"Hmm..." _

Ebisu only stuttered and fiddled with his shades when flustered. His tutor was standing perfectly still moments ago. Upon addressing Naruto, he seemed to fidget a bit more. While it was clear Ebisu was a kiss ass, one would think he would try to appear firm and confident in the presence of the one he ass kissed. Ebisu was made nervous by him. That led him to belive one thing.

Ebisu had seen his recent deeds.

"_Ebisu was with the Hokage... Whatever the old man is using to watch me can be used or viewed by more than one person..."_

"He'd like to have a word with you about your studies and a few...other things as well."

Naruto yawned lazily before taking a seat. With half lidded eyes and a firm frown, he made sure he appeared bored;bored with this man, bored with his tutor, and bored with all that would be said.

"Greetings my boy. How are you fairing so far?"

Naruto sat with one of his arms on his desk, letting one of his hands support his face. He slowly moved his dull blue gaze to the man sitting before him. After what seemed like hours of silence, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Things were so-so.

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh. The Naruto he remembered was eager to express himself. The boy in front of him held no such desire. Naruto seemed indifferent towards him. He wasn't being overly obnoxious or rude, but he no longer possessed his usual air of warmth and amicability.

"Ebisu tells me you are doing exceedingly well in your studies so far."

Naruto turned to look at him once more. This time he just blinked in rapid succession. Was this man going to drag this out? Naruto hoped not. He was not going to humor the man and his games of political niceness.

"I must commend you on your skill and dedication. I looked at some of your work. You certainly hold promise."

Again nothing. This man could be direct or he could be ignored. It was his choice.

"While i'm pleased by you academic achievement, i'm afraid I also have to address your recent misbehavior."

Finally. Naruto quickly shifted his gaze to the man. He was still three. He had to act surprised. He had to act like he had no idea he was being watched. Naruto decided to stop feigning complete stupidity. He simply could not tolerate being looked down upon. He wouldn't be a moron, but he wouldn't lay all of his cards on the table either.

In fact, he would ensure that his cards stayed well hidden from eyes that were not his own.

"It has come to my attention that during your lunch break you caused a great deal of trouble."

Naruto was getting increasingly annoyed by this old man. He just didn't seem capable of getting to the point.

"It seems that you injured and stole form several students. I must say that this behavior is very unlike you. I must ask if anyone told you what to do."

Naruto abandoned his mask of indifference to allow fury to grace his features. He tried, in vain, to maintain his calm facade. He couldn't stop the slight arching of his eyebrows and the grinding of his teeth.

He was absolutely livid.

This old fuck was insulting him. How dare that bastard insist he was so pitifully stupid that he would be manipulated and controlled . He was the culprit. He was the one to invoke confusion and pain. Every trap and scheme was his own. He was a cunning predator not a dimwitted moron!

This man knew that. He had said as much. He just chose not to acknowledge his intelligence and cunning. He _chose_ to dismiss his existence.

And for that he would surely die.

Clenching his fists in anger, Naruto forced his face to regain it's normal passivity.

"I did everything myself. No one controls me."

Naruto struggled to get the words out calmly. He was still trying to reign in his passionate fury.

There it was. Naruto confessed to everything. While his theft and assault was unsettling, Naruto's current demeanor was even more alarming. He sounded appalled by the very thought of some one receiving credit for his deeds. There were no signs of guilt. He was not worried that an innocent would be punished in his stead. He was angry his misdeeds would not be counted as his own.

Sarutobi was so confused. The Naruto he remembered always tried to gain acknowledgment through positive achievements. This boy before him _wanted_ to be associated with negative behavior. When had Naruto changed? Was the fox influencing the boy? Would he risk the secret to uncover the root of Naruto's sociopathic behavior?

No. He would get his answers another way.

This way would provide him with concrete evidence of the Kyuubi's possible involvement. Or it would merely prove the boy was developing... behavioral problems. In any event, this would assure him a little peace of mind.

"Naruto. You understand that several students were harmed by your actions."

Naruto was still fuming. He couldn't ignore his anger any longer. If this man continued to pretend he was a senseless child, he would force him out of his delusions.

"I honestly did not foresee the possible harm in pelting a few children with mere stones. It happens to me quite often in the streets of _your_ village _Lord_ Hokage."

Sarutobi felt his stomach turn. Where was the sweet energetic child he had high hopes for? This boy spoke with something akin to apathy. Although he spoke formally, one could see the condescension and malice present in his stoic gaze.

Ebisu was stricken with silent disbelief. This boy was mocking his lord, the Third Hokage. Recovering from his stupor, he set out to scold the boy. He would not tolerate this insolence!

"Naruto!You will not speak to our lord in such a manner! Apologize for your misconduct this instant!"

Naruto opted to flat out ignore his tutor. He barely tolerated being ordered around by this old man. His tutor needed to learn that he only listened to him because it coincided with what the old man demanded.

Ebisu felt his face heating up. How dare this child refuse and ignore him. How dare he insult the Third. Ebisu stepped forward, intent on punishing Naruto. Raising his hand, Sarutobi stopped Ebisu's advancement.

"Naruto. Regardless of your inability to accurately foresee the consequences of your actions, I must punish you."

Naruto regained his composure long ago and was content to look out the window as the old man continued speaking.

His tutor was pissed. Naruto didn't really care. Just because he licked the ground this old fart walked on by no means meant he would do the same.

"Because you do not seem to grasp the extent of harm you dealt your fellow students, you will visit and tend to them for the next three days. You will still be allowed to attend your lessons, but only during the mornings. Every afternoon will be spent at the hospital."

Nothing. Naruto seemed completely unconcerned with the punishments he just dealt. Perhaps this proved the fox was not involved. Kyuubi despised humans and would be adamantly against aiding them. Naruto had not spoken out in outrage so... perhaps he wasn't under the fox's influence.

"Ebisu will accompany you to the hospital each day and the hospital staff will instruct you on what to do."

This was the perfect solution. He could check up on the seal with Naruto being none the wiser. If it turned out the fox was not behind Naruto's behavior, then helping the injured would be a good starting point for his behavioral reform.

"You will start after your lessons tomorrow. I hope you will see this task through with enthusiasm. Farewell and good luck Naruto."

Naruto was still sitting with his gazed fixed on the classroom window. His head was once again in his hand as he looked beyond the glass. This new development could prove to be quite interesting. He would never tend to injured prey _he_ injured. He would, however, use this opportunity to steal countless drugs from the hospital. With a full arsenal of potent drugs at his disposal, he could conjure up all sorts of traps and poisons to use when constructing his hideouts. In addition to a plethora of drugs at his finger tips, the next three days would provide him with an almost endless supply of test subjects.

This would aide his plans immensely.

He would construct the deadliest traps imaginable, but he had to take care of one minor detail first.

* * *

><p><strong>Some clarification and explanation for those that want it:<strong>

**First: Naruto's progress.**

Naruto is in a remedial course. I have taken remedial courses and I can honestly tell you they are structured the way advanced courses _should_ be. They cover a wide range of topics in a very short amount of time. Their purpose is to bring students up to speed as quickly as possible.

The workbooks and things all cover basic and/or simple subjects and in most cases(that i've observed) the workbooks are only a few pages long(roughly twenty to forty pages of actual questions). In addition, with perfect memory, Naruto is spared from some of the more tedious aspects of learning. I can't tell you how many times I've had to re-read an entire short story to answer a single question. With perfect memory, Naruto doesn't have to review any paragraphs or equations. That gives him a little more time to actually focus on answering questions.

Therefore, I say, two and a half workbooks in one day is plausible.

**Second: Trap Mechanics**

I'm not a physics or science major. In fact, I miraculously scraped by with a C in physics. I only know a little bit about the whole force is proportional to height and weight stuff. The trees in the Narutoverse can become obscenely tall and large. Using multiple wires and hanging them high enough, the rocks can be held up and deal critical blows when dropped. So...I believe the trap is plausible.


	5. Theft with Etiquette

Author's Notes:

**Updates will arrive when they arrive.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Please read the special notes at the end before asking questions about the information found in this chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading the above notes and I hope you will enjoy reading my story (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Decay: Chapter(5)<strong>

**Theft with Etiquette**

He never had a family. At times, he was deeply saddened by that fact. There was no one to commend his achievements or console him when he inevitably failed. As a result Naruto was learning to value his small accomplishments. He had achieved everything all on his own. He was proud; proud and excited. He now had someone to praise his success.

His anticipation and pride was snuffed out rather quickly.

He wasn't totally inept. He knew being caught and punished was nothing favorable. Although he had admittedly made an error and attracted unnecessary attention, he had also taken the initiative. Instead of demanding constant guidance, he had setup his own plans and challenged himself. He proved he was smart and capable of clever scheming. If anything, he'd behaved like a true demon; inflicting pain and confusion while earning the ire of all those around him.

He couldn't understand why the fox was not pleased.

"_**I am not pleased **_**_because you went against my demands."_**

With a dejected frown, Naruto thought. The fox instructed him to avoid unnecessary attention because...

"_**You are not yet strong enough to combat the inevitable opposition!"**_

Yes. The fox had said something similar to that.

However, he brushed that information to the side. The strongest person in the village would not kill him. At present, he was viewed as a mere child. The old man wouldn't kill him unless he proved to be a threat.

"_**Kit! How can you not see how wrong you are? You just provided the very reason you are not meant to draw attention to yourself!" **_

Naruto shifted his gaze about in confusion.

"_**Your actions have revealed to me a number of your faults. First of which is your inability to think things through. You claim you are learning and becoming smarter but your actions say otherwise. I told you to avoid suspicion for a good reason. You stated yourself that the old man would not attempt to kill you if you were not a threat."**_

It all made sense when he first thought about it. The Hokage thought he was unaware of the fox. He even created some sort of rule against him knowing of the demon's current residence. As long as he didn't flaunt the awesome power of the fox, he would not be considered a threat.

_**"What would you, as the leader of a shinobi village, consider a demon vessel capable of creating and executing advanced ambush tactics at age three? Most children your age still crap in their own drawers."**_

He was beginning to feel nauseous. He hadn't fully acknowledged the consequences of his actions. Any other child could do what he did and receive a simple scolding and possibly praise for such genius. He, however, was a demon vessel. Any type of wrong he did would be blamed on his master and used to warrant his execution.

"_**You've failed to think things through with careful consideration and endangered us both."**_

Thoughts of pride and accomplishment had long since evaporated. Instead, Naruto felt shame and rising panic. The fox said they were in danger somehow. Reexamining his punishment, he couldn't single out anything that spelled his swift demise.

His panic escalated as a result.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto tried to discern what part of his punishment would be a threat to the Kyuubi. He was simply suppose to aid the injured for three afternoons. Right?

"_**I'm certain there will be someone there monitoring you under the guise of a civilian. Whether an injured human or a medical specialist, their true intentions will most likely involve observing your behavior and chakra composition."**_

Naruto breathed deeply as he processed the meaning of the fox's words. Someone would be watching and reporting his every move. If the fox's life energy was detected...

How could he have screwed up so badly?

He'd carelessly boasted an intelligence that was not his own. His attempts at training himself ended up attracting the direct attention of the Hokage, the highest power in Konohagakure. His impulsive planning landed him in an extremely tight bind.

The fox would be sealed away, beyond his reach. Or worse.

They would remove the fox and end his very existence.

Eyes blurry with burning tears, Naruto fought to suppress his rising anguish. He saw no way to fix his situation. He knew so little about seals and chakra. There was no way he could learn to suppress something he only knew about in theory.

" _**Remain calm Kit. This can be dealt with."**_

Naruto ceased the sporadic movement of his eyes. Instead, he let a tiny speck of hope shine through his cerulean blues. If the fox said the situation could be salvaged, it would be.

"_**I will handle our chakra problems. You will focus on our outward performance." **_

He was curious. The fox had a way to avoid detection. Naruto was eager to ask so many questions. What else could the fox do? Could his master teach him how to control his chakra too?He showed restraint. He'd gotten himself in serious trouble and his master was offering a solution. Now was not the time to interrupt with trivial questions.

"_**You can no longer masquerade under the guise of a blissfully ignorant child. You've already proven you aren't a normal brat. Returning to that behavior will only imply you are hiding something." **_

Naruto raised a questioning brow. If this was punishment, he would have to cause more trouble in the future. He was eager to shed his old skin. While the fox was teaching him the value of being underestimated, he couldn't stand being teased and ignored.

"_**You must continue to behave as you did today. Only this time around, you will need to be a bit more responsive."**_

Naruto couldn't help but inwardly smile. It had been wonderful to ignore someone else. After ignoring the strongest ninja in the village, he could see the appeal. Denying a person the attention they craved would ultimately cause them to do all sorts of things; entertaining and crazy things.

Things he could watch.

"_**In time people will come to accept this as your true temperament." **_

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"_**Furthermore, you will post pone all of your...plans. Until we discover the Hokage's way of monitoring us, you cannot act hastily."**_

Naruto contemplated his next move. He would be making a serious gamble. The fox might forgive his blunder and commend his brilliance or his master could be upset and scold him for attempting yet another problematic endeavor. He was so young and yet he loved to gamble. How could he not?

He had so very little to lose.

* * *

><p>The streets were slowly coming to life. Shopkeepers prepared their stores for business as parents dragged their drowsy children along the road to the academy. Naruto chose the academy rooftop as his perch this time.<p>

His high vantage told him news of yesterday's events traveled fast.

Concerned parents flocked to the school yard. They demanded the safety of their precious children. Naruto sat idly by, watching the hapless instructors as they tried to console each whining parent.

"_Pft..."_

He could strike again at any time. Their promises of security and protection meant nothing. He _could_ terrorize the students of the academy when and however he pleased. He would not do that though. He needed to take control of his impulses. He performed better when he thought things through.

His tiny bag of powered glass was proof of that.

Bored by the exchange between the instructors and parents, Naruto carefully crawled to the stairs. He would have to learn more about ninjutsu soon. Climbing up five flights of stairs and cautiously crawling around the slanted roof was not stealthy. He knew ninja could leap across great distances and stand in gravity defying positions with ninjutsu. Those skills could help during his stealth and evasion training. Ninjutsu would have to come later, right now he needed to get to his class.

* * *

><p>Naruto's tolerance for Ebisu was almost nonexistent. He lost what little respect he had for his tutor yesterday. The man was an avid ass kisser.<p>

"Your recent behavior has opened my eyes to a number of things Naruto. It seems you are lacking the proper discipline needed to interact with your superiors."

Naruto was listening carefully. He heard Ebisu's every word. He also made sure he didn't look the least bit interested in anything his tutor was spewing. His half lidded gaze was fixed securely on the classroom window.

Ebisu scowled in anger. Naruto's nonchalant attitude was grating on his nerves. He could understand and overlook such behavior if Naruto was an elite heir, but Naruto was not any kind of elite. He was an impudent orphan boy in need of strict discipline.

"After careful consideration, I concluded you are not entirely to blame. After all I can't expect a lowly street urchin to comprehend the rules that govern elite society."

Naruto's budding pride screamed in agony. It wanted to retaliate with a jeer of it's own. However, the fox taught him one swift act of retaliation was less gratifying than long term torment. The insults and degradation laced in Ebisu's words would be endured. It was worth it. Watching his tutor's face turn so many shades of red while he shuffled his shade about was too amusing. This response, although not grandiose, was what Naruto wanted all along.

He was finally getting attention; recognition.

Ebisu was doing all he could to gain _his_ attention and it felt fantastic. For once he was the one to make another feel like a useless nuisance. For once he wasn't the clown making a complete ass of himself to get attention. Naruto paused his inner musings. His clown was simply too entertaining; he couldn't help but watch.

"As the only well- adjusted adult in your life, aside from the Lord Hokage himself, I've decided to instill in you the manners needed to function in modern society."

Naruto simply sighed his indifference.

"For the duration of your punishment, you will utilize this class time to learn and practice proper etiquette."

He wasn't perfect. He'd only just begun to practice concealing his emotions. His eyebrows wouldn't obey his demands. They slipped into a sharp slant and twitched in irritation. They squirmed above his darkening eyes.

"_He can't be serious."_

His tutor couldn't possibly believe he would actually spend his time learning to grovel at the feet of the very people he despised. He'd rather eat shards of broken glass. Like hell he would...

He needed to calm down. This was his problem. He'd go with whatever emotion popped into his head. He was a master tactician in training. Despite his small list of successful traps, that weren't pranks, he'd proven himself resourceful and clever. The fox said so during the previous night's endeavors. He just needed to calm down and think. He could twist the situation around and make it to his advantage. Somehow...What could simple pleasantries be used to accomplish? Etiquette and political niceness only served to piss him off.

"_Oh...Oh that's good..."_

This would be ideal training. Ebisu's constant and bothersome antics would help him better conceal his emotions. With his tutor dishing out subtle provocations, he would learn to control his instinctual anger. He could also use this _etiquette_ to mess with the village _samaritans_. With the power of duality he could demean them through simple greetings and compliments.

Yes, the fox was right. He certainly came up with better plans when he thought things through.

Letting his face return to it's normal state of apathy, Naruto turned his gaze back to the window. The tiniest of smirks made it's way onto his face. He could find the benefits of any challenge.

* * *

><p>This challenge was indeed frustrating. He was finding it hard to breathe evenly. Etiquette had to be the most asinine subject one could study. Naruto seethed in irritation. The large dictionary atop his head was shifting again.<p>

"Balance Naruto, balance."

He swore he could feel a vein burst. He never expected anger management would be this hard. He openly swore twice, resulting in his tutor washing his mouth out with soap. Then he called the Hokage an old fart. That earned him a paddling. He hated the paddle. Later, he slouched in his seat. For that, he could no longer sit down. Instead, he had to continue the day's lesson while pacing back and forth with a heavy dictionary on top of his head.

He was a hairsbreadth away from slitting his tutor's throat with a ruler.

The only thing preventing him from doing so was the fact that he was actually learning to control his anger. Slowly, he began to stop resisting Ebisu. He focused on ignoring his tutor's snide remarks and started formulating his own. As long as he followed the rules of proper etiquette, he could covertly call his teacher an asstard and suffer no repercussions.

"Okay now, Naruto...Review! Summarize chapter three and be sure to demonstrate the examples we practiced.

Naruto ground his teeth together. He wanted to deliver a swift kick to his tutor's balls. He wouldn't thought. Etiquette, and this entire plan, was about maintaining control and concealing one's true intentions. He would remain calm and in control. His tutor wouldn't control him or his emotions.

_I'm in control..._

"Yes sir."

After a deep breath Naruto calmly recited the key points of his third lesson.

"Chapter three addresses the usage and types of honorifics found in the Japanese language. Honorifics are required to produce proper speech. They are used in polite language and should also be used when addressing one's superiors..."

He paused to regain his balance as Ebisu nodded for him to continue. While he remembered every detail covered in the chapter, balancing the book while walking and talking was somewhat difficult.

"The common honorific used to address one's superiors is -sama.

The honorific -sama may also be used to address the people one greatly admires. In practical application I, a common place citizen of Konoha, might address the Hokage as Hokage-sama or Hokage-dono because he is my superior and is deserving of my respect and admiration."

"Yes! Excellent Naruto. Please continue!"

His tutor was genuinely happy. He was smiling as he tapped a ruler against his hand. The fool. As if he'd ever truly respect the _Lord_ Hokage.

"_Hokage-sama...pft... Kyuubi is the only one that deserves such high esteem. Hmm... Kyuubi-sama? That's too stiff...Let's see...Kyuu? Kyuu-sama. Yeah. That sounds right."_

"The honorific -sama should never be used to address oneself. The use of -sama in that context implies arrogance. The honorific used to address ones peers..."

Ebisu raised his hand, signaling Naruto to cease his explanation.

"You've proven your mastery of the first three chapters. We will begin chapter four tomorrow. Right now I must escort you to the hospital."

With a sigh of relief, Naruto removed the book from his head.

"Don't become too at ease. Your punishment does not exclude you from your regular lessons. I expect you to complete chapters one through three in your workbook."

Naruto didn't groan or growl. The time was drawing near. He didn't have time to focus on homework. This was far more important. He couldn't afford to make a mistake.

* * *

><p>He liked the hospital. While the strange smells and blinding lights were mildly annoying, he loved the sight of injured people. It pleased him to see the same people that would slap or push him bleeding profusely from rather painful injuries.<p>

"This way Naruto. This is the front desk. You will need to check in with the receptionist here each day."

Naruto was barely listening. His gaze was fixed on an old man in a wheelchair. He remembered that man. The bastard pushed him into a mud puddle for simply walking past him. It appeared he lost the use of his legs somehow. He would have fun with him later. He directed his attention back to the receptionist and an older boy that joined the conversation sometime ago.

"This is Kabuto. His father is the chief of the medical core so he is quite knowledgeable and assists some of the doctors here. You will help him with whatever he asks you to do understand?"

Naruto gave a slow nod. He was trying to determine the best way to proceed. If this Kabuto asked him to do simple grunt work his plans would be made a bit easier. That most likely wouldn't be the case. He'd probably be kicked out or left to his own devices. It didn't matter which option came to fruition. He would have to make his way around the hospital discreetly. There were a few cameras in the hall ways. He would simply have to work around them.

"Okay that's everything you'll need to know. Make yourself useful and don't be a burden."

"_Bitch." _

Naruto heard and remembered her instructions. He was suppose to help out the medic dork and clean the bathrooms. That worked out well enough. A public toilet was the perfect place to dispose of the evidence.

He wasn't thrilled about cleaning said toilets, but he thought of a way to dissuade people from using the toilets he would clean.

"I won't be needing an assistant for a while. So you can start on your cleaning duties."

It was kind of amazing how predictable people could be when it involved interacting with him. As Kabuto walked off, Naruto made his way over to the front desk. After maneuvering a few books and papers to form a small tower, Naruto stood atop the stack and gently turned the camera to face away from the lobby. He carefully climbed down and put things in their original place. Looking at the stairs, Naruto thought of his new daily tasks. His first task was to clean the second floor bathrooms.

He would get to that, but first...

He skipped around merrily. Humming loudly, Naruto bounded over to the old man in the wheel chair. He danced and hopped all around. After a short bout of kart-wheels he made up a song.

A song about the joys of walking...

with legs.

The old man was red with anger. He even tried to grab Naruto a few times in an attempt to stop him. Naruto continued on. There was no one else there to put a stop to his behavior. Finally, it seemed the old man had had enough.

He scooted forward in his wheelchair in attempt to grab Naruto. Noticing the man's actions, Naruto let the man grab him. With his hand wrapped securely around Naruto's arm, Naruto dashed forward.

Naruto held in his laughter.

Instead a maniacal grin was plastered on his face as he looked down on the struggling man. The man cursed as he tried to crawl back into his chair. Just as he was making his way back into the chair, Naruto walked around to face the struggling citizen once more. He crouched down and smiled sweetly at the man.

After administering a swift stomp to the the man's hands, Naruto kicked the chair across the room, causing the man's face to hit the hard unforgiving floor.

The man was seething now. With clenched teeth and a scorching face, the man tried to drag himself to Naruto and his wheelchair.

Naruto wasn't smiling any more.

He was getting bored quickly. Kicking the man's chair around would eventually get old. He needed to think of something to make things interesting again. Regaining his joyous grin, Naruto turned the fallen wheelchair upright. His tiny hands wrapped around the handles as he set his sights on the old man. He slowly pulled the chair back. Once he had enough distance, he charged forward, intent on running over the old man.

He didn't yield the exact results he was looking for, but he was happy with the outcome. Upon collision, the man tried to grab at his feet. In his panic to avoid being caught, Naruto jumped and ended up crushing a few of his fingers. The man was now crying in agony.

That was his cue to leave.

Naruto swiftly climbed the hospital stairs in search of the bathrooms, but not before rolling the old man's wheelchair out of his reach.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the praise and criticism.<p>

I do realize that one of this story's most unrealistic traits is Naruto's young age.

I wanted him to be young for a variety of reasons. One of which is his skill set. I read a lot of fan fiction and the thing that irks me the most is when I read about all these different moves and fighting styles and realize that they're never once been mentioned before. Starting at three gives me a chance to work in some skills before he meets some of the other major players.

Naruto's young age also allows room for his bad behavior. His personality and perception of right and wrong is still under construction.

Starting at three allows me to build his character from the ground up, rather than morphing his loud and joyous character into something sinister.

However, if it gets to the point where his age and behavior become to much to bare, you have two options.

Hit the back button located at the upper left of your web browser. If you are still having difficulties attempting to move to another page, click the the close button, located at the top right of your screen.

2) You can always wait until I edit and finalize the story to see if any major details change. If the details you want to see change, go unchanged, please see option one.


End file.
